


3. No, no, it's my treat

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec takes Magnus on a coffee date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. No, no, it's my treat

Alec was taking Magnus on a date. A proper date. Coffee date in New York kind of date.

He wasn’t entirely prepared for this.

It wasn’t that they weren’t doing great, they were, or that he was scared, he wasn’t. He’d just never done this before and he was nervous about all the things that could go wrong.

Magnus might not like the cafe, Alec could embarrass himself horribly, it could be canceled at the last minute because of a demon attack. Anything could happen and all of it could be disastrous.

So, despite Izzy’s constant reassurances, he was pacing outside the cafe they’d agreed to meet at waiting for Magnus.

He knew he was early but he couldn’t help it.

Isabelle had been smothering him with advice and Jace was half-laughing at his nerves and half trying to help. In the end he had left the institute ten minutes early to escape.

“Alexander.” Magnus’s velvety voice came from close behind him and the shadowhunter jumped slightly.

He turned around to see the warlock giving him a slow once-over, Alec did the same as well just not as exaggerated. He was still nowhere near as confident as his boyfriend.

Magnus was dressed in a loose fitted, steel blue top that of course had a low neckline. Alec tried not to let his eyes wander too long over the assorted necklaces he had draped across his chest.

The outfit was complemented with the slim fit, grey blazer and patterned, oxford blue scarf then completed with black slacks and black suede loafers.

He was breathtaking with his make-up perfectly done and the tips of his hair dyed turquoise.

It wasn’t until the warlock hummed appreciatively that Alec looked back up to meet Magnus’s glamoured eyes that were sparkling up at him.

“Don’t you look...gorgeous.” Magnus says eventually after deliberating over the word he wanted.

Alec could feel the blush rising but he didn’t mind as he watched the warlock’s smirk turn into a gentle smile.

He wasn’t wearing anything special: a pair of tattered black jeans that were turning grey at the knees and a navy blue button up that Izzy had bought him specifically for today and then a fake leather jacket.

He had a thing about hurting cows for anything but food, he wasn’t going to be telling Magnus that for a while though. He didn’t want to seem that weird on their date.

“Thank you.” Alec said, smiling as he looked down at Magnus. “You look...beautiful.”

He paused as well, mimicking Magnus’s own compliment.

The warlock laughed and Alec felt his heart flip and stomach dance. It was the best sound in the world.

“Thank you, darling. Now, I’m dying of hunger so lead the way, Alexander.”

Magnus reached out and took his hand as Alec lead him into the cafe. It was cute and cozy inside. A definite family atmosphere that made the shadowhunter feel slightly more relaxed.

It was a short wait in the queue at the counter; they enjoyed having the time to talk about anything and everything. Izzy’s plans with Magnus to go shopping. Alec’s latest argument with Clary, Magnus’s visit to Raphael and inevitably Simon at the Dumort.

“What would you like?” The girl at the counter was around Isabelle’s age and smiled warmly at them.

Magnus ordered a fruit scone with cream and an ice tea while Alec went for a cheese scone with butter and a black coffee.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s arm when the warlock went to find some money.

“I’m paying.” He said simply before blushing as he realised how forceful he’d sounded.

Magnus simply smirked and raised an eyebrow at the shadowhunter’s tone.

“Alexander, I appreciate the thought but I’d feel bad for not paying for at least a bit of it.”

Alec smiled softly and moved his hand from Magnus’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“No, no. It’s my treat.” He smiled brightly and squeezed their joined hands before handing over the money and taking their tray.

Magnus lead them to a table and they sat down opposite each other.

“You know what I just realised? I don’t think I’ve had a proper scone in years. I can’t believe I never knew about this place. In fact, I know I haven’t had one since the last time I visited Tessa two years ago…”

Alec sat back and relaxed, listening to Magnus’s animated story. Laughing and for the first time in a while feeling completely content.

He had a family who mostly supported him, friends who cared for him, a boyfriend he loved and who, he hoped, loved him back.

There was no way to be sure though, Alec was fairly sure that he was in love with Magnus but he didn’t have any way of knowing if the warlock felt the same way.

“Alec? You okay?”

Magnus’s voice broke through his thoughts and Alec nodded.

“I’m fine, I was just thinking. You were at the part about Tessa and a duck, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
